


Cry of the Fallen

by Feminafures (Shenronprincess)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mortal Kombat 11, Porn with Feelings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Feminafures
Summary: “This is for Hanzo,” Kuai Liang suddenly cried out with impatient sorrow, leaping and sliding down the ramp even as it was still being lowered.A single tear streaked from the corner of his scarred eye, falling onto the ice left behind by his dash.  It solidified, freezing momentarily before the sweltering heat of the Netherrealm rapidly dissolved all evidence of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off a writing exercise for my writer's block since I was really excited by the release of the new game, but I also always wanted to write for these two - so I am going to finish it. Please be gently, I haven't written anything for over a year now.

Solemn in his thoughts, the Lin Kuie Grandmaster stood upon the brink of the ship, gazing out into the vastness before him. Holding a hand over his heart, he was murmuring something quietly in his native tongue, his voice barely audible above the roar of the blood sea as it crashed against the hull.

 

_A prayer for the dead. Safe passage for their souls…_

 

Red and murky were the depths of the sea as he squinted his tired eyes, and it made Kuai Liang feel like he was drowning in it, dying a slow death, flayed by emotions so raw that they threatened to burst from within his chest. 

 

The mists of the trembling blood beaded on his perspiring skin as the loss of so many weighed heavily on him. Kuai Liang hated himself for not being able to save them, hated himself for not being able to stop this madness somehow and return things to the way they had been, and hated himself even more for not being able to protect _him._

 

Kuai Liang had lost everything that ever held any value in his life; his clan, his misguided protégé Frost, but most of all he had lost Hanzo - the man he secretly loved and held dearest in his heart. If the cryomancer could scream in rage and grief he might have, but it would likely do him no good. 

 

Haunted by the faces of the dead that he never had the chance to mourn, Kuai Liang inhaled sharply, then released what was on his mind in a painful sigh of resignation, his gaze shifting to the swarming demons waiting to waylay their hosts upon the shore. 

 

From a deeper part of his psyche, Kuai Liang could make out the shipmaster Kharon warning them to brace for impact, and the pitter patter of boots and the shouts of his fellow warriors now echoed from all the ships to him as everyone on board primed themselves for battle. 

 

Icy powers gathering, amplifying throughout his body and causing cold mists to exude from his pores, Kuai Liang too was preparing himself. The hollow ache in his heart temporarily pushed aside, he would fight as if it was his last breath in this world. 

 

The old vessel creaked and breached the sand as the rough sea continued to batter it, shaking all on board in its fury, but Kuai Liang stood waiting. Like a frozen tundra in Arctika - he was a figure of awe in blue leather and steel armor ready to fight for his fallen. 

 

As the ships were moored, a movement on Kuai Liang’s left had caught his attention. He glimpsed the side profile of the younger Scorpion staring out, his stance hardened and focused on their enemies. 

 

Kuai Liang’s heart clenched as the tears he held back earlier prickled at his eyes. _So familiar yet different._ He couldn’t stand to even look at the past version of _him_ , the reminder too poignant, and the cryomancer brought his gaze quickly forward again as if scalded. 

 

Kuai Liang would fight for _his_ Scorpion though; for the older warrior he had held dear to his heart - the one he never had a chance to confess his true feeling to…and probably never would. 

 

“This is for Hanzo,” Kuai Liang suddenly cried out with impatient sorrow, leaping and sliding down the ramp even as it was still being lowered. 

 

A single tear streaked from the corner of his scarred eye, falling onto the ice left behind by his dash. It solidified, freezing momentarily before the sweltering heat of the Netherrealm rapidly dissolved all evidence of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting long, so I decided to split it up. Thank you all for your kudos and comments.

Anguish gripped Kuai Liang, but it also lent him strength and the will to fight. Bearing his battle axe high, he swung at the nearest creature’s head, cleaving it off smoothly with one blow. Satisfying but fleeting, the thud of the mangled remains echoed upon impact, stirring something desperate and savage within him. 

 

Still trying to mask the hurt escaping from within his soul, Kuai Liang turned and dealt another blow with similar results. Then another, then another after that, until the floor was littered with the carcasses of his enemies and he became an island unto himself.

 

“I’m so sorry, Hanzo.” Kuai Liang stopped to breath, chest heaving as he observed his handywork. “I should not have left you alone in this place.”

 

Blood pumping in his veins, Kuai Liang let his weapon fall, uncaring as the ice shattered into tiny pieces and melted by his feet. He soon realized the kills did nothing to alleviate his suffering, and all he could think about was Hanzo Hasashi.

 

It had taken Kuai Liang years to realize his true feelings for the other man - years of prejudice, blame, and rage had blocked any attempt of a true friendship between them for so long. But it did happen eventually…and there had even been a chance for something more of late. 

 

It was that lost hope which now choked him up, the sting of renewed tears blurring his vision. Kuai Liang tried to hold them in, swallowing down his regret like a bitter pill clinging to the back of his throat, but he was unable to. They began to slide shamelessly down his pale face. 

 

But dropping his guard would prove Kuai Liang’s undoing, and he was startled as something coiled around him, ensnaring him tightly by the waist. 

 

“Your hearing still fails you, Sub-Zero.” 

 

A voice chuckled softly in amusement before Kuai Liang was pulled back toward a figure concealed by the ship’s underbelly. He struggled momentarily, but recognition quickly flooded his senses and lit up his grayish-blue eyes. 

 

“Hanzo?” Kuai Liang called out, twisting around in shock. “But how?” 

 

The chains rattled as he approached, longing to gauge the truth of his friend’s sudden reappearance. Kuai Liang searched Hanzo’s body, eyes roving over every familiar inch of him, but found nothing amiss. It was definitely Scorpion in front of him and not some sorcerer’s illusion, and Kuai Liang’s heart was swelling with joy and wonder.

 

“I-I thought you lost to me.” Kuai Liang whispered, the tone more vulnerable than intended, and his cheeks warmed at the implication. 

 

The lapse of decorum only made Hanzo laugh once more. “Did you mourn me then?” He regarded Kuai Liang with keen interest, studying his face as he reeled him in slowly. 

 

“Of course, I-” Kuai Liang began to explain, but fell silent, casting his eyes shyly down to his chest. 

 

He was not used to being so open with his affections and it unnerved Kuai Liang how easily he was losing control of his stoic composure around the older man. And the closer he was dragged to his captor, the worse it was becoming. Feeling the heat and intensity emanating from the pyromancer only made Kuai Liang squirm unceasingly in the chains. 

 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Hanzo replied as he brought a surprised Kuai Liang nearly flush against his body - close enough to where he could hear the rapid beating of Hanzo’s heart and smell the scent off his skin. It immediately reminded Kuai Liang of the blossoms and woods surrounding the Fire Gardens, the aromas of which he had come to love just as much as their master, and it lifted some of the heaviness burdening his aura. 

 

Hanzo, grasping him by the chin, brought Kuai Liang’s face gently back up to his. “You are distracted again, Kuai.” A statement more than a question. 

 

Unaccustomed to being tongue-tied for so long, Kuai Liang opened his mouth to say something, but froze in awe as the beginnings of a wistful smirk adorned Hanzo’s lips. “Yes, I suppose I am.” He finally managed to get out with some difficulty. Heat was burning Kuai Liang all the way down to his torso but he smiled in kind, removing some of the age gracing his weathered features, “But you never really answered my question from before.” He insisted. 

 

Scorpion hummed impatiently. The hand holding Kuai Liang’s chin was still there, searing fingertips grazing his beard and parts of his skin, and Kuai Liang held his breath as the space began vanishing between them. 

 

Hanzo paused a mere inch away though, smiling again at him, not hating the way his closeness made Kuai Liang’s heart flutter. “I came back for _you_ , Kuai Liang.” He confessed boldly before closing the gap between them and molding his lips perfectly over the cryomancer’s cooler ones.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuai Liang’s sharp intake of air was all but swallowed by the lips devouring his own. Encompassing and passionate, Hanzo’s kiss was conveying every ounce of his need and desire, leaving Kuai Liang feverish and yearning in his grasp. 

 

“Hanzo.” Writhing in his bounds, the cryomancer moaned, pressing his body closer to the welcoming heat of his partner. 

 

Hands covered in a layer of frost clung to Hanzo’s chest, hooking into the yellow cloth he wore, and pushing it aside to run his palms over every exposed piece of flesh he could find.

 

“Kuai Liang.” Trembling the name of his tormentor as icy fingers passed over a nipple, Hanzo released his weapon, uncaring as it clanked onto the ground along with its chain. 

 

With no hinderance between them now, Hanzo’s only thought was plundering the sweetness of the warrior who moved with such desperation against him. Roughly squeezing Kuai Liang’s chin, he canted his face up for a better angle, bringing his mouth hungrily back over his. 

 

Lips clashed, meeting with equal fervor. A hand travelled to Kuai Liang’s lower back and fitted their hips together. And when something wicked and hot grazed his mouth, Kuai Liang parted his lips, allowing it entrance. Their tongues sparred, exploring and filling each other’s mouths completely, as Hanzo began grinding into him, revealing the hardness unashamedly growing between his thighs. 

 

Aroused himself and feeling overheated in more ways than one, Kuai Liang hastily broke the connection. Judging by what he felt slotting against him, the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster clearly felt the same way. It brought a roguish grin to his face. 

 

“I’ve waited too long to admit my feelings for you, Kuai Liang.” Hanzo pulled back, returning the gesture. “I hope you’ll forgive my boldness.” 

 

Glancing down to his own tented pants, Kuai Liang retorted. “If you’ll forgive _mine._ ” 

 

“Forgiven.” Hanzo purred in a tone that made Kuai Liang’s blush deepen and the throbbing between his thighs worse. 

 

Murmuring tensely, Kuai Liang shifted to try and dispel some of the heat from a certain part of his body, kicking up sand with his one of his boots. “We should really get back to the others, Hanzo.” He reluctantly proposed, remembering why he was down here in the first place, “Everyone is heading toward Kronika’s keep.” And as if to drive the point home, Kuai Liang spun in the direction he had come. But a calloused hand cupped his cheek, turning his face back.

 

“It can wait, Kuai Liang.” Hanzo softly said, coming close again, tracing a thumb over his bitten pout. “Stay with me for a while.” He kissed him, but this time chaste and sweet, drawing out an aching sigh from his lips - one Hanzo hoped to hear repeated very soon. 

 

Hanzo’s mask was removed but the black hood carefully concealed his eyes from him. Kuai Liang sought out their warmth, longing to see the emotions dancing across their dark, fathomless depths. Impulsively he reached toward the leather material to push it off, but Hanzo averted his face as if shamed, breaking the amorous mood between them. “Don’t.” He admonished, “Leave it be, Kuai Liang.” 

 

“Hanzo.” Worried eyes searched him, astonished by this strange reaction. “What’s wrong?” Kuai Liang prodded carefully, temped to reach for him again, but the stiff lines of his body warned him otherwise. 

 

A pensive silence soon followed, making Kuai Liang’s heart ache with foreboding. Something felt wrong, his intuition clawing at his conscious, but he quickly stifled the feeling before it could take root. Instead Kuai Liang opened his mouth to try and say something in comfort, but was cut off by the sad timbre of Hanzo’s voice. 

 

“It was the only way, Kuai Liang.” 

 

Kuai Liang scrunched his brows in trepidation. “Only way for what?” He urged, his concern clearly growing along with a sinking feeling in his abdomen. 

 

Hanzo turned his face back to him, slowly bringing his hand up to pull the hood away, and Kuai Liang’s heart nearly froze over in grief. Gone were the dark eyes that shone with so much intensity and fire that Kuai Liang had come to admire and in their place was the sickly, white hue of death. 

 

“You are a revenant once more?” Kuai Liang’s voice was breaking, knowing the answer even before he could utter it. 

 

“Yes,” Hanzo admitted, staring at him with regret, “I’m sorry, Kuai Liang.” 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kuai Liang declared resolutely, his arms embracing him, trying to forget what he had just seen. “It doesn’t change the way I feel about you, Hanzo.” He whispered with his tear-streaked face in his shoulder, holding onto the other man like he was going to disappear before his eyes again. 

 

“You’re a stubborn one.” Raising a hand to stroke his hair, Hanzo was scolding gently, the tension easing from his body. “But your words bring me joy.” Relief evident in his voice, he nuzzled Kuai Liang’s neck, enjoying the sweetness of his winter-scented skin before he made his way up to the shell of an ear, whispering something to the cryomancer in his native tongue.

 

_“Let me make love to you.”_

 

A beautiful smile had illuminating Kuai Liang’s face as he listened, nodding his consent. Unresisting when he felt himself being swept off his feet, he closed his eyes, leaning into Hanzo’s chest as he carried him slowly toward a secluded wall of sand formed near one of the boats.


	4. Chapter 4

Blushing in Hanzo’s grip, it didn’t escape Kuai Liang’s notice that he was being carted off like a bride on her wedding night. Yet he was silently grateful for it - grateful he could spend this moment with the man he loved despite the storm raging around them. 

 

Snuggling closer, his lips moved past Hanzo’s neck covering to brush over his pulse point, laying smooth kisses on the perspiring skin there.

 

“Kuai Liang.” Hanzo flinched in surprise, giving him a brief, needy glance. 

 

Kuai Liang snorted at the look, eyes softening as he took in Hanzo’s familiar features. Even with the white covering his irises, he could clearly discern the emotions swirling on their surface, and it brought a joy that was long overdue to his heart. 

 

Seeking their regard once more, Kuai Liang was rubbing his knuckles against Hanzo’s cheek, scratching his stubbly beard affectionately. “I didn’t know you were such a romantic, Hanzo.” He teased when their eyes met and something electrifying passed between them. 

 

“Cheeky bastard.” Hanzo huffed, but Kuai Liang had caught the tiniest hint of a smirk curving his mouth. He beamed at him in return. “Not that I was complaining or anything.” Kuai Liang said, voice trailing off to a mere whisper. 

 

A grunt was Kuai Liang’s only reply but that look from earlier, full of hunger and desire, was flickering in Hanzo’s eyes. Flustered, Kuai Liang tried to draw in a shaky breath. His heart was racing, excitement flooding his body as he shifted in the pyromancer’s hold, desperate for some relief. 

 

Smirking knowingly at the other man’s antics as Hanzo lowered Kuai Liang onto the sandy bed beneath their feet, he took a moment to kiss him again, really savoring the taste of his lips, pulling them between his to steal Kuai Liang’s breath away. 

 

Moaning and grasping Hanzo by the shoulders, Kuai Liang was melting against the warm body encasing his. Scorching hands pulled him closer, running down his exposed sides, and branding his cold skin with trails of fire. Descending then to his hips, Hanzo cupped them as he pressed into Kuai Liang’s front, roughly fitting and grinding their clothed erections together. 

 

Mouths parting for air, a guttural sound had escaped Kuai Liang’s throat at the friction, and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking wildly into Hanzo’s, willing him to go further. And fortunately for Kuai Liang, Hanzo never hesitated as a hand slipped between their bodies to tug at his belt. 

 

“Take this accursed thing off.” Hanzo eventually growled at him in frustration, trying to unfasten the straps with little success. 

 

To Hanzo’s chagrin, Kuai Liang raised a brow at him, an impish smirk on his face. “I know we should be quick since the world is facing extinction, Hanzo, but please don’t damage my battle-suit. I need something to fight in later.” 

 

“Fight naked.” He barked. “I’ll enjoy the view better.”

 

“So might the others, I suppose.” Kuai Liang hummed, knowing how jealous the other man could be, and sure enough the reply was swift and without mercy.

 

“I’ll kill anyone who dares.” 

 

Hanzo’s disgruntled face brought another bought of laughter to the cryomancer, before he reached down to guide Hanzo’s hand to the hidden latches on one side. “Not so hasty.” Kuai Liang chuckled, pressing the too hot fingers where he wanted them. “Pull here.”

 

Meeting their mark as their hands caressed one another’s, Kuai Liang was gazing at Hanzo intently, who in turn mirrored the look with the firestorm that burned from within. Temporarily forgetting to breath, Kuai Liang shivered as the tension of the moment threatened to overwhelm him, nearly missing the feel and sound of the belt finally being released from his waist.

 

The hands that were still on his midsection parted Kuai Liang’s leather vest, digging their way into his innermost layers to divest them from him. The rest of his suit and gear followed as each and every piece was removed and laid aside with care. The only thing remaining was the blue sash that Kuai Liang wore around his forehead, and Hanzo seemed content to leave it there, pausing in favor of staring at his exposed body. 

 

A flush spread over Kuai Liang’s normally cool skin when eyes full of countless emotions traced over him, almost as if they were trying to memorize every inch and curve revealed to them. But as far up and down as they had wandered, they always seemed to return to that one place, lingering especially on Kuai Liang’s arousal twitching and hardening between his thighs. 

 

“What about _you_?” Feeling a bit self-conscious, Kuai Liang was murmuring to Hanzo. He squeezed his thighs together demurely while motioning to his Shirai Ryu attire. 

 

Sensing what was on his mind, Hanzo’s laugh permeated the air between them. “ _Now_ who’s being hasty.” He said to his former enemy, naked and vulnerable beneath him, a gentle but passionate regard reflected in his eyes. “I’ve wanted to see you like this for a long time, Kuai Liang. So, let me have my fill.” 

 

Kuai Liang quietly scoffed at him. “What is there to look at? A scarred, old dog.” 

 

“No.” Hanzo was assuring him again, picking up Kuai Liang’s hand and kissing the back of it. “I see a very handsome man, old or not. And one that I will have as my own.” 

 

Completely won over, Kuai Liang’s blush darkened at his words, which somehow felt more intimate than anything they had said or done so far. “As you wish, Hanzo.” He conceded with a sigh, spreading himself on the sand like an offering for the taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I am almost finished with the next part but I didn't want to leave it hanging for so long without an update. (I'm notorious for that).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn...cause why the hell not.

To _take_ Kuai Liang is exactly what Hanzo intended to do. Mesmerized, a light was burning in his eyes, deepening as he continued his perusal uninterrupted. But this time Hanzo made a path up Kuai Liang’s muscular thighs, his hands feathery-light in their pursuit. Kuai Liang moaned, spreading them instinctually, but Hanzo passed over his toned abdomen and chest, leaving Kuai Liang wanting and aching with need. 

 

“Hanzo.” The cryomancer shuddered as the hands were caressing his sides, making circles over his hip bones, questing fingers tangling into his dark pubic hear. So near to the place Kuai Liang needed them, but not quite _there._ “Please.” He whimpered. Frustrated Kuai Liang had raised his hips, his dick painfully hard and pulsing, yet Hanzo refused to oblige him. 

 

“Please what?” A raspy voice tormented him. 

 

“Are you trying to torture me or make love to me?” His shyness forgotten, Kuai Liang impatiently whined to Hanzo, feeling overheated by his stare and gentle touches. 

 

Hanzo’s eyes flashed with something dangerous and exciting, freezing Kuai Liang in place. Slowly as he watched, a hand reached up to unfasten the latch holding Hanzo’s shoulder armor secured, allowing it to fall into the sand forgotten. “Is this better?” The older man asked. 

 

Kuai Liang swallowed thickly, unable to take his eyes off the sensual display of Hanzo undoing the rest of his armor and clothing. _And the way he was always hesitated for a few seconds to catch the growing desire in Kuai Liang’s expression was really tempting the cryomancer to help relieve him of the last pieces._ But Kuai Liang held himself in check, however tempted, heart thudding in his chest as Hanzo lastly slid his thumbs into the pants he wore, wiggling them off his hips and letting them pool at his feet. 

 

“Yes, much better.” Kuai Liang choked out, his throat feeling parched by more than just the heat of the place. 

 

Observing the brightness in Kuai Liang’s blue eyes piercing him, Hanzo stepped out of the confines of his pants to kneel down to his level. “Are you sure you still want this, Kuai Liang?” He asked sincerely, knowing there would be no going back after this. Their relationship would cross the boundaries of friendship forever, and Hanzo would suffer a grievous harm if he ever hurt the man he had chosen. 

 

Reaching out to run his palms over Hanzo’s bared chest, his pulse quickening when he peeked at how hard and ready Hanzo was for him, Kuai Liang thought over what he had said _and what he had left unsaid._ Their bond would change indefinitely, this he knew, and Kuai Liang experienced a brief tinge of fear at the thought. But looking back up into the depths of Hanzo’s eyes, sensing the devotion emanating from them, his decision had already been made. 

 

“More than anything, Hanzo.” Kuai Liang declared, his voice wavering with emotion. “You mean everything to me.” 

 

No more words needed to be said. Hanzo gripped the hands splayed over his chest to haul Kuai Liang to him, fiercely crashing his lips over his, kissing him until they both had run out of air. 

 

Left panting and leaning into each other’s chests, their breaths were comingling in plumes of hot and cold. Kuai Liang immediately noticed Hanzo’s hair had fallen free of its bun, and to his immense pleasure, it was draping over his shoulders like smooth, black silk. 

 

“Beautiful.” Entranced and in awe, Kuai Liang was running his hand through the loosened strands, allowing them to weave through his fingers. He looked up and smiled at his future lover. 

 

Closing his eyes for a moment and enjoying the feel of his hair being caressed, Hanzo returned the smile and said, “So are you, Kuai Liang,” before placing a soft kiss to the cryomancer’s fingertips, guiding him to lay back down. 

 

When the sand that would be their makeshift bed met his skin, Hanzo wasted no time descending over Kuai Liang, both their needs urgent by now. Those wonderful hands he was acquainted with were spreading Kuai Liang’s thighs, exposing his most vulnerable parts to the older man’s gaze. 

 

Keeping his touch gentle, Hanzo wrapped his fingers around Kuai Liang’s erection, drawing out whimpering groans from his lips as he begun to stroke him from base to tip. But once Hanzo’s other hand reached down to fondle Kuai Liang’s testicles, rolling them between his calloused fingers experimentally, the reaction was immediate and profound. Thighs opening further in invitation, his sounds turned into a chorus, a pleading look shining in his eyes. 

 

Hanzo yielded to him without delay, his hand travelling even lower, lightly kneading the skin underneath Kuai Liang’s scrotum. Gasps of pleasure filled the space between them. Kuai Liang was calling out to him, whispering remnants of his name in encouragement. 

 

The combined sounds seemed to spur Hanzo on, and using the pre-cum he had gathered as lubricant, he spread Kuai Liang’s cheeks, carefully inserting a finger into his opening. 

 

“Relax.” Hanzo whispered to him. 

 

A fleeing, uncomfortable look had passed over Kuai Liang’s face as the finger worked its way inside and began to stretch him out, but it soon passed and he sighed as a second was added. 

 

Kuai Liang’s feet were buried in the hot sand, hips rising and falling with every pull. Resuming his soft mewls and groans that included his companion’s name, he soon grew accustomed to the sensation and fullness and was seeking out more. 

 

“Hanzo.” Eyes full of entreaty met the pyromancer’s smoldering ones, darkening and gleaming like sapphire skies.

 

Hanzo was ensnared by their trap. A perfect trust had made a home there for him - one Hanzo felt guilty for being granted by the younger man so readily. It was in the uninhibited way Kuai Liang parted his thighs, beckoning him closer with a devotion expressed so openly in his gaze. Hanzo found himself helpless to its pull, undone completely by his former enemy. Kuai Liang hadn’t realized it yet, but he already won what was left of their rivalry. 

 

Acquiescing to him with a smile, Hanzo’s prodding grew bolder, and when he pressed into a certain bundle of nerves, Kuai Liang’s cries sharpened, the quaking in his limbs becoming a full body shudder. “Please.” Kuai Liang grabbed Hanzo’s wrist, murmuring urgently to him. “Don’t make me wait anymore. I-I need you.” The fingers moving against his prostrate had nearly broken Kuai Liang, and he was practically sobbing with need. 

 

Hanzo silenced him with his lips, swallowing down his words and agonized breath. Fingers were replaced with something harder and thicker, his hands freed to lift Kuai Liang’s hips and line himself up, slowly beginning to breach him as he felt thighs clutching his body. 

 

When he had taken most of Hanzo’s girth, Kuai Liang’s lips trembled and the shaking in his body increased. Hanzo almost pulled out, fearing he was hurting him, but the relieved expression over Kuai Liang’s face said otherwise. 

 

“Don’t stop.” He sighed, feeling overfilled by Hanzo but wanting more. “Hanzo, please.” Kuai Liang’s hips impatiently drove into his, which earned him a growl from the older man. 

 

“You’re a greedy one, Sub-Zero.” He huffed into his face, but could not deny Kuai Liang when his damnable, imploring eyes held his captive again. With a final push, Hanzo split Kuai Liang open, ploughing his body into the sand dune with a force that almost knocked the breath out of him. 

 

Groaning in pain-filled pleasure, Kuai Liang’s teeth clenched, likely regretting antagonizing the pyromancer. Tears prickled his eyelids, but never fell. Something warm brushed them away then a pair of familiar lips pressed a kiss between his brows.

 

“Are you well, Kuai Liang?” Hanzo whispered to him in apology. 

 

Pinned to the ground, Kuai Liang had opened his eyes, but there was no condemnation in his gaze. His mouth quivered slightly, but want was still simmering there. “I can take it, Hanzo.” He said back rebelliously as he wedged his knees into Hanzo’s sides. 

 

“Oh, you will.” Hanzo smirked, pulling out a few inches and pushing back in again, eliciting a grunt from Kuai Liang’s lips as well as an answering rocking of his hips.

 

Hanzo had accepted the unspoken challenge. Never breaking the connection between them, he began a strong rhythm, thrusting into Kuai Liang relentlessly, who with each arc down voiced a shaky moan and reciprocated in kind. 

 

As their bodies converged over and over again, sweat was dripping and sticking between them, both men panting laboriously in each other’s faces. Hanzo brought his weight down fully over Kuai Liang’s sternum, changing the angle of his penetration. Kuai Liang’s thighs were pressed firmly to his chest, calves draped over Hanzo’s shoulders, as Hanzo rotated his hips, striking something deeper inside Kuai Liang and causing his head to fall back with a groan. 

 

A drawn out “Hanzo” trailed by a few curses in his native tongue flowed off Kuai Liang’s tongue, discomfort replaced purely with pleasure. “You are going to break me, accursed firemonger.” Kuai Liang hissed, but extended his hand to grope Hanzo’s buttock in retaliation as he ruthlessly drilled back inside him.

 

Kneading the taunt and flexing muscle in his grip encouraged Hanzo all the more and he grinned backed lasciviously at Kuai Liang between thrusts. “I thought you could take it.” He huskily said, slowing down a fraction to observe just how badly he was wrecking the other man beneath him. 

 

More sounds erupted from Kuai Liang as he looked up at Hanzo, but they were devoured by a mouth hungrily crashing over his. Hanzo’s lips slid against his as Kuai Liang tasted the fire on his breath mixing with the salty remnants of the tears he had shed earlier. Staring back into his eyes and murmuring endearments, the kiss was deepened by the pyromancer as he found Kuai Liang’s free hand, lacing their fingers together above his head in the sand. 

 

But a particular sharp drive into Kuai Liang’s body broke their connection, and Hanzo buried his teeth in the cryomancer’s shoulder instead, biting down hard as he continued pounding his hips into the cleft of Kuai Liang’s ass, skin slapping against skin echoing to them both. 

 

Kuai Liang shouted Hanzo’s name for the Netherrealm to bear witness to as he marked up his neck, afterwards nibbling, kissing and licking every place he could reach. Squeezing his eyes shut, the fingers of Kuai Liang’s hand curled tighter within Hanzo’s, shivering whenever he plunged into him. He was _close._ Kuai Liang could feel it in the tension of his body, in the erratic momentum of his heart beat. 

 

“Kuai Liang.” Hanzo mouthed brokenly against the flesh of his chest, peering up at him through lidded eyes. Close too, his breath hitched when a voice straining with desire met his ears. “Don’t you dare leave me again, Hanzo.” It begged, and it was _that_ image Hanzo would have burned into his psyche forever, Kuai Liang’s euphoric and beautiful face as he thrust home one final time. 

 

Words he never dared utter before fell from Kuai Liang’s lips in a hoarse whisper - sweet nothings, curses and adulations in Mandarin – as he released between his and Hanzo’s bodies, shaking and convulsing with the power of it. Hanzo quickly followed, cumming deep inside him, then collapsing over Kuai Liang in a heap, sweat dripping from both their temples. 

 

Both men breathed heavily, feeling too satisfied to move hand or limb, basking in their after-sex glow together. But after some time, a weak grumble from underneath him roused Hanzo, who peeked at his lover sprawled expectantly in the sand, waiting for him to pull out of his likely sore backside. 

 

“Sorry.” He said, doing just that, and allowing Kuai Liang to sit up.

 

Kuai Liang grimaced as he put weight on his abused rear passage, but it was a welcome pain in his estimation. He caught the concerned look in Hanzo’s eyes and grinned at him. “Don’t be.” He laughed kindly. “I enjoyed it immensely.” 

 

“As did I.” Hanzo lifted his hand and kissed it, getting off his feet and bringing Kuai Liang with him. “We should get dressed and go to the others.” He bent down to gather his lover’s Lin Kuei garb, passing it to his open hands before searching for his own things. 

 

When Hanzo was putting on most of his clan attire, he had given Kuai Liang a moment to himself. Turning back around he was greeted with the sight of the cryomancer struggling to pull his pants up over his ass. 

 

Cursing, the pain in his intimate area made putting on his pants a chore for Kuai Liang, when he felt a pair of warm hands encircle his, helping him with his task. 

 

“Here, let me.” Hanzo brought them up over the swell of his ass, turning Kuai Liang to face him after, a possessive look shining in his eyes. 

 

“Thank you.” Kuai Liang regarded him with a tender expression. “Though you were the cause of the trouble, Hanzo.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Yes.” Kuai Liang laughed at his friend turned lover, their lips meeting one more time in a sweet kiss. “But I have no regrets.”

 

“Neither do I.” Hanzo clipped his shoulder armor in place as Kuai Liang replaced his belt.

 

“Then, let us go.”


End file.
